


The Universe (or a Sacrificing Fool)

by Nagiru



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Gen, basically just Mitsuru thinking about how the Protagonist died, spoilers of end game, unnamed Protagonist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He gave his life to save a life... How heroic... I would like to think I would do the same if I had to... what about you?" When Mitsuru first asked this of him, his answer had been that he doubted it. She would never admit it, but she had been happy of his answer, back then. Now — now, she could only ask herself where along the way the answer had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe (or a Sacrificing Fool)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't name the Protagonist, because I wasn't sure which name to use. The common name is "Minato", I think? Thing is, when I first played, I named him Noah (... well. That was slightly ironic, I guess. Anyway), and I didn't really care for his name after that... so, you can see it as you wish for. I just used "he" and "him" and was really, really vague. Yey.  
> By the way, I don't remember when Mitsuru asked this of us... I just know it was one of the conversations we could have on the hall of our dorm. And, by the way, I don't remember a lot of the ending, so, really, I might have changed some things?... Yeah. Anyway. (and, I don't know anything about the FES extra-ending, just that Protagonist/Minato really died on it. On the Portable version he just fell on Aegis' lap, and it could be interpreted as anything, I guess).  
> Hope you like it?
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 3 (or Portable, as I played) does not belong to me, but to Atlus. The quote I made might be wrong. I played a very long time ago, and I only wrote down a translation of it. I just did the inverse translation, sorry. Anyone who ever tried to translate something must know how that works, right? Anyway, the idea is the same.

Mitsuru, on a distant part of her mind that wasn't overridden in grief, remembered something she once asked him. It had been after something she couldn't even remember anymore, she just knew that she had been marveling about how some persons could sacrifice themselves for others... and had asked him, curious, if he thought he could ever do the same. She was almost certain _she_ would never be able to do the same, but she wanted to think she could, so she wanted to know about him. So she asked, "I would like to think I would do the same if I had to... what about you?”

He had answered he wouldn't. He had _said_ he wouldn't! She had understood. She understood all too well. "It's easy to understand... That would be something extremely hard to do", she had said. Because she knew that, despite the fact she wanted to be able to do the same, she felt she couldn't. And she had been _happy_ about his answer! She had thought that... that he would be there. In the end, he would be _there_ when she needed him — she knew she would need him, she always did.

But now... Now, here she was. Weeping, grieving... Because _he had done it_! He had sacrificed himself. He gave his own life to save theirs! Despite what he had said, he had gone and stood before Nyx on his own... and died. With a smile on his face.

A smiling face she watched now, from behind her tears. He looked to be just sleeping... So peaceful at last... Sleeping, laying on Aegis' lap... And here, remembering everything they went through (and _why_ had they forgot?! They should have spent these last few weeks together... celebrating their freedom, Nyx's demise... not... not as strangers in the same dorm), she couldn't help but think this was the first time he was ever so peaceful.

In a very, very long time.

She hated thinking it. Hated thinking they couldn't even offer peace and happiness to this person, who gave everything for them... who laid here, now, with no breath at all. Laying so peaceful, but cold and unmoving.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. For a moment, she thought it would be Yukari — they had become friends, after all (because of him, of course) —, but when she looked up she saw Akihiko.

Akihiko, who had been by her side from the beginning. Who had been weary of him in the beginning, but who quickly warmed up after seeing his ability of leadership. Who had become a friend to him, just like everybody else, from herself to little Ken, who saw him as someone he admired, and loyal Koromaru, who would howl out his own grief when he discovered about his demise (she wondered briefly if Koromaru would wait for him on his room, like he waited for his priest on the temple. She bet he would. She bet Koromaru would sniff the bed where he slept, and would whimper and cry, because he wasn't there anymore).

Even with her tears, she could see that Akihiko was also crying. But he did so silently, offering her support. He gripped her shoulder tightly, and she raised a hand to cover his own. She was grateful for his support, really. She wouldn't be happy. She bet she would feel sad for a very long time, like when Shinjiro had...

But, she was grateful. She was grateful for her friend. Grateful for the steadiness of the hand on her shoulder, the white knuckles that trembled just slightly under her touch.

They were all grieving. Even Aegis, the robot. All of them had loved him, all of them had bonded with him. He had been... too much. Everything. They would all feel very empty without him around. But they would survive. They would survive, because _he had made sure of it_.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing anymore.


End file.
